This invention relates to quickly detachable connections, of a type having particular adaptability in certain respects for use in connecting a camera selectively to any of various different stands for supporting the camera at different elevations or locations relative to a subject area.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,835 issued July 3, 1973, I have disclosed an assembly in which a camera is supported at the upper end of a tubular support column which projects upwardly from a base adapted to rest on a ground or floor surface, in a relation locating the camera for properly photographing a subject on or near the ground. The upper end of the support column is connected to the camera by reception of the upper end of the column within a downwardly facing socket recess adjacent a handle of the camera. I have also heretofore provided camera stands of the type shown in that prior patent and in which a cable release assembly extends downwardly into the upper end of the tubular support column and then out through an opening in a side of that column to connect to the shutter mechanism of the camera, with the upper end of the cable release mechanism being connected to the camera at or near its mentioned handle.